undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
CNAS-Tale
CNAS-Tale is the official AU for the character Crazy Nude Artist Sans. CNAS-Tale follows the adventures of CNAS and his friends exploring the multiverse and creating art for AUs with bad / no art and protecting the AUs with or without art. CNAS-Tale was made by TheNitroFlamer, was adopted by Theundetalefan355 and is currently back in action Parts of the AU The CNAS-Tale story is being made as a visual sprite comic on TNF's deviantart page. Links to each part will be left here once completed. (NOTE: As of now, due to time constraints and other issues, unfortunately CNAS-Tale's visual sprite comic has been delayed, with each part being made as a text based blog post on the UTAU Wiki) CNAS-Tale's main story is being written by TheNitroFlamer, with assistance from TheUnderTaleFan355, Corly, Faxs the skeleton and Rlopkid. Prologue * 0.25: CNAS' Interview (Intro to CNAS) * 0.5: TheNitroFlamer's Interview (Intro to TNF) * 0.75: Memes, memes, the cause of Photoshop CNAS (Intro to The Meme Lord and Savior of Munchkin Land) * TheUnderTaleFan355's Inteview (Intro to TheUnderTaleFan355) * The evil is unleashed (Information of TheUnderTaleFan and his dark form) * Corly's Interview (Intro to Corly, Core Preta, Coral, Selena and Sarah) The Main Story Chapter 1 - Welcome to the world + The Meat Factory takedown # Getting off to a "Dark" beginning (Intro to Dark!Sans) # AUs, AUs everywhere! (Intro to Sans.T, Ink and Create) # AUs, AUs everywhere: Battle of the 'Century' part 1: Cue the new character! (Intro to Century Gothic) # AUs, AUs everywhere: Battle of the 'Century' part 2: Action, a lot of action! And it doesn't have CNAS! What fun! (Intro to Error) # The Meat Factory # The Meat Factory part 2: This is probably why this location was never made. That, and the awful music made for the location. (Intro to Times New Roman) # The Meat Factory part 3: The corrupt monarchy (Intro to Impact) # The Meat Factory part 4: The Doctor (Intro to Consolas and The Doctor) # The Meat Factory part 5: Down with The Doctor (Chapter finale) Chapter 2 - The long awaited continuation # Archived plot s*** # Flamer VS CNAS:So this is what it has come to? # Flamer VS CNAS: DDR (Coming December 5th) # Another "dark' chapter (TBA) Shorts Shorts are little chapters usually not relating to the main series but may be related to events that have/will happen. Each short is canon to the story. # SOULS (Deviantart Version) # CNAS' fear of Temmies - EXPLAINED! # Impact and the CNAS-Fell crew VS... Mel Gibson? part 1: The CNAS-Fell crew # All the TUTFs meet. Wait where's...Nevermind (Part 1) # Impact and the CNAS-Fell crew VS... Mel Gibson? part 2: Mel Gibson (Intro to CNAP) # CNAS Meets W. D. Gaster (Part 1) (Intro to Baker (CNAS-Tale version) and Laker) # CNAS Meets W. D. Gaster part 2 # Impact and the CNAS-Fell crew VS... Mel Gibson? part 3: Some actual fighting! (Intro to CNAS' second son) # Family (Intro to LDMO and proper intro to Baker (CNAS-Tale version) and Laker) # The truth about CNAP (Intro to CNAP's true form) # Ghoul (Intro to Ghoul) # Ghoul II # It happens # RIP, Sans.T # The legend of the whistling pinwheel (In production) Miscellaneous stories These are stories that may or may not be canon to the CNAS-Tale continuity, created by the official CNAS-Tale creators (TheNitroFlamer, TheUnderTaleFan355, Corly, Rlopkid23/Enderlord1234 and Faxs the skeleton). Not... CNAS-Tale? Not... CNAS-Tale is just a parody series made in between each short and main chapter to keep people entertained while waiting. Created by TheNitroFlamer, Not... CNAS-Tale is not canon unlike the shorts. # ShamelessSelf-promotionTale # Don't Hug Me, i'm CNAS (External link, video) Crossovers These are crossovers with other ongoing AU series's. Whether they are canon or not is up to the creator of CNAS-Tale and the creator of the other AU. PuppetTale The crossover between CNAS-Tale and the AU 'A Day At The S.T Plot Office' (AU created by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings). Whether it's canon or not is currently being worked out. * Part 1 CNAS Meets... A series where CNAS and other AU characters interact, usually in a death battle. AUs for CNAS to meet can be suggested by the AUs creator, or chosen by TNF himself. Canonicity of each part is dependent on the AU CNAS fights, but it usually is canon to CNAS-Tale. * CNAS meets Beyond!Sans (Crossover with BeyondTale) (Canon to CNAS-Tale) (Non-canon to BeyondTale) * CNAS meets Ash!Sans (TBA) (Crossover with EvilDead-Tale) (Canon to CNAS-Tale) (Non-canon to EvilDead-Tale) TheUnderTaleFan355's stories These are the adventures starring TheUndertaleFan355/エイリアス throughout the Undertale multiverse, created by IRL TheUnderTaleFan355. The stories are canon to CNAS-Tale. # The Cracks of insanity # Nothing matters until he's dead # The meeting of pain # The vengeance CNAS-Tale - Backstories CNAS-Tale Backstories are the stories of CNAS-Tale's main characters before the events of CNAS-Tale (minus Sans.T because he was made within the events of CNAS-Tale part 2, so his backstory has already been made.) The CNAS-Tale backstories will be made by TheNitroFlamer (And TheUnderTaleFan255 with his characters backstory). Crazy Nude Artist Sans * Part 1 (Part 7 of TNF's story) * Part 2 Crazy Nude Artist Sans (Real) * Part 1 TheNitroFlamer * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 (Crossover) * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 (Sorta finale (Since the main focus of the story is gonna shift to CNAS), Part 1 of CNAS' story) Century Gothic * Part 1 (TBA) TheUnderTaleFan355 * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 (Crossover) * Part 4 * Part 5 (How TUTF got dark essence infused in his SOUL) * Part 6 (Intro to Good Essense) * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 (Finale) * What gaster truly did to TUTF (extra) Corly's Stories (Rebooted Version of Corly's Shorts)(Cancelled) These stories explain the stories of Corly and her characters. These stories are created by IRL Corly and are canon to the story. Selena * Corruption * Hate (Coming at ending of September,Intro to Two new Characters(Their pages will be in the CNAS-Tale Wiki.)) Corbel * Birth of a New being The Rest of the Crew * Sanity? (Coming at October) Inhabitants of the AU Main * Crazy Nude Artist Sans (CNAS) * TheNitroFlamer (TNF, CNAS-Tale Version) * Sans.T * Century Gothic (CNAS-Tale version) * Times New Roman (TNR, CNAS-Tale Version) * Impact * TheUnderTaleFan355 (CNAS-Tale version) * Corly (CNAS-Tale version) * Rlopkid23 (CNAS-Tale version) * Faxsgore (CNAS-Tale version) * Oheo4 (CNAS-Tale version) * Professor (CNAS' son) Recurring * Consolas * Fixedsys * W. D. Gaster (CNAS-Tale version) * Ghoul (TNF's Alias) * 'エイリアス '(TUTF355's Alias) * Corbel (Corly's Alias) * The Temmies (CNAS-Tale version) * Crazy Nude Artist Papyrus * LDMO (CNAS' son) * Dark!Sans (Not completely Canon to source AU) * The Doctor * Baker (CNAS-Tale version) * Laker (CNAS-Tale version) * Ink!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Dream!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Create!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * S.T (Semi-Canon to source AU) * AskGus (Cameo) * Dark!Papyrus (Not completely Canon to source AU) * Error!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * S.K (Non Canon to source AU) * Nightmare!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Blueberry (Non Canon to source AU) * UTAUWikiTale TNF (Not completely Canon to source AU) * Gradient (Non Canon to source AU) * Paperjam (Non Canon to source AU) * Beyond!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) Deceased N/A Unrevealed * Fixedsys * Corly * Rlopkid23 * Faxsgore * Oheo4 Undecided role *Chakra!Maguto *Wiki Temmie *1WikiConstructionTemmie1 *Createsans Locations in the AU * The Picasso Pad * The Creative Realm * The Window Void * Any / Every AU in existance * Omega Timeline * Timeline 101 CNAS-Tale AUs TNF has made AUs relating to CNAS-Tale as jokes/results of losing bets. These AUs are: * CNAS-Fell * CNAS-Swap * CNAS-Swapfell * CNAS-Shift * Outer-CNAS (Potentially) * Horror-CNAS (Potentially) * CNAS-ERr3r (Potentially) * Dust-CNAS (Potentially) Gallery Characters (Main) Crazy Nude Artist Sans.png|Crazy Nude Artist Sans Actual TNF.png|TheNitroFlamer Century Gothic.png|Century Gothic Sans.T (Fixed).png|Sans.T Times New Roman.png|Times New Roman Impact.png|Impact TheUnderTaleFan355.png|TheUnderTaleFan355 Corly New Sprite.png|Corly Faxsgore.png|Faxsgore Rlopkid (CNAS-Tale).png|Rlopkid23 Prof.png|Professor Characters (Recurring) Consolas.png|Consolas Fixedsys.png|Fixedsys Dark!Sans.png|Dark!Sans Actual Temmies.jpg|The Temmies (True Form) Timeline 101 Gaster.png|W. D. Gaster (TImeline 101) Castellar.png|Castellar Lazy Dressed Meme-ified Offspring.png|Lazy Dressed Meme-ified Offspring (LDMO) Ghoul.png|Ghoul エイリアス.png|エイリアス Corbel Skele.png|Corbel Corbel.png|Corbel (Unmasked) True Crazy Nude Artist Papyrus.png|Crazy Nude Artist Papyrus (CNAP) CNAS-Tale AUs CNAS-Fell V2.png|CNAS-Fell CNAS-Swap V2.png|CNAS-Swap CNAS-Swapfell V2.png|CNAS-Swapfell CNAS-Shift.png|CNAS-Shift Trivia * This AU was originally just about CNAS, but because of TNF's large ego, he was added to the AU as a main character, then more characters kept coming until it was what it is now. ** TNF decided to make CNAS-Tale TNF one part of an entity (The other half being UTAUWikiTale TNF) to make things confusing. *** This is because TNF never likes to make things related to Undertale simple. **** This is because he once found Undertale and it's AUs a confusing mess. Category:CNAS-Tale Category:AUs Category:Comedic Category:Parodies Category:Groups